footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Iceland v Croatia (2018 World Cup)
| next = }} Iceland v Croatia was a match which took place at the Rostov Arena on Tuesday 26 June 2018. Preview and teams's preparation Iceland centre-back Ragnar Sigurdsson is a doubt for the game after being forced off against Nigeria with a head injury. Winger Johann Gudmundsson missed that defeat with a muscle problem, and will also be assessed. Croatia boss Zlatko Dalic may opt to make numerous changes, with his already assured of their place in the last 16. Forward Andrej Kramaric dropped out of the starting line-up against Argentina and could earn a recall. Ivan Rakitic, Ante Rabic, Sime Vrsaljko, Mario Mandzukic, Marcelo Brozovic and Vedran Corluka are all one booking away from a ban, and are therefore unlikely to play. These sides met twice in qualifying for this World Cup and in a two-legged play-off for the 2014 tournament. Iceland's head coach Heimir Hallgrimsson says of the rivalry: "We've played Croatia four times in four years, we've often said we're like a married couple - we're trying to get divorced, but we always meet up again." Iceland beat the Croats 1-0 when the sides met in Reykjavik 12 months ago, but the permutations this time mean a repeat of that scoreline may not be enough to send them through. Should Nigeria win, Iceland will be eliminated regardless of their result, while a Nigerian draw would mean Iceland have to score at least twice. Still, if there is any side capable of defying the odds it is Iceland, who, with a population of just a third of a million, are the smallest side ever to play at a World Cup. Head to head Iceland have only won one of their six previous games against Croatia (D1, L4), with all of those meetings coming in World Cup qualifying. But Iceland finished above Croatia in qualifying for this tournament. They beat the Croats 1-0 in Reykjavik in June 2017, avenging a 2-0 loss in Zagreb in November 2016. Match Iceland failed in their attempt to reach the World Cup knockout stage for the first time as Croatia secured a late win to top Group D on maximum points. The Nordic nation knew they had to win to stand any chance of reaching the last 16, and their colourful support looked dejected as their side missed key chances late in the first half. Alfred Finnbogason and Birkir Bjarnason both went close before the interval in Rostov-on-Don but Milan Badelj stylishly slammed home for Croatia after the break. That forced Iceland to chase the game and, after Sverrir Ingason hit the bar, Gylfi Sigurdsson converted a penalty to level following Dejan Lovren's handball. In the dying minutes, with Argentina leading Nigeria 2-1, Iceland knew a win would see them jump ahead of the South American side in second place. But their attacks became less frequent as Croatia took more control and Ivan Perisic - one of only two players to retain his place from the win over Argentina - fired home in injury time. With a population of about 300,000, Iceland's achievement in becoming the smallest nation to reach the World Cup means their fans will travel home with a sense of pride, albeit tinged with disappointment. They arrived in southern Russia knowing even a win may not be enough had Nigeria beaten Argentina, but the manner in which they missed chances at key moments - against a side that made nine changes - will perhaps feel like an opportunity wasted. Heimir Hallgrimsson's side were the lowest scorers of the European sides who qualified automatically for the tournament, and a lack of end product undoubtedly proved key in their exit. They had grown into the opening 45 minutes as a Croatia side showing little intent ended the period on the back foot despite having 65% possession. Finnbogason side-footed into the side-netting from 18 yards, Bjarnason could only drive against the legs of keeper Lovre Kalinic and Aron Gunnarsson was denied by a one-handed save on the stroke of half-time. Badelj made them pay as, moments after rattling the bar from 30 yards, he powered a shot into the ground which flew into the net. The instant fight shown epitomised the qualities which have endeared Iceland to so many, with Ingason forcing a save then planting another header onto the bar from the resulting corner. Sigurdsson lifted home a penalty which Lovren had conceded with his first touch but Iceland - perhaps finally feeling the effects of long spells out of possession - succumbed to Perisic's powerful left-foot strike. Croatia appear a side rejuvenated under Zlatko Dalic, who only took charge with one World Cup qualification match remaining. His side were beaten to top spot in qualifying by Iceland but have not yet lost a competitive game under him, and this win - with a much-changed line-up - perhaps points to a confidence running through the squad. Only Perisic and Luka Modric remained from the 3-0 win over Argentina, but players such as Fiorentina midfielder Badelj showcased the depth of talent. Real Madrid's Mateo Kovacic came into the side, and in 82 minutes completed 78 of his 79 passes in a composed display, while former Tottenham defender Vedran Corluka was robust and completed a game-high nine clearances. This was far from an intense or overly impressive display by the group winners, but they spent long spells keeping possession without ever looking like over-exerting themselves. Ultimately, the result only adds to their momentum. They have now won three World Cup matches in a row for the first time and, in doing so, win a group at the tournament for the first time too. Dalic says he is convinced the last 16 will not be the end for his side. They look set to arrive in Nizhny Novgorod for Sunday's meeting with Denmark fresh and dangerous. Details |goals2=Badelj Perišić |stadium = Rostov Arena, Rostov-on-Don |attendance = 43,472 |referee = Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Final Group D Table |w=3 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=7 |ga=1|bc=lightgreen|advances = y}} |w=1 |d=1 |l=1 |gf=3 |ga=5|bc=lightgreen|advances = y}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=2 |gf=3 |ga=4|eliminated=y}} |w=0 |d=1 |l=2 |gf=2 |ga=5|eliminated=y}} |} Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Iceland !width=70|Croatia |- !scope=row|Goals scored |1||2 |- !scope=row|Total shots |16||14 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |6||2 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |39%||61% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |10||5 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |10||11 |-| See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup Group D External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches